The Defense of Strahnbrad
Creeps *2 Gnolls *1 Gnoll Poacher Critters *4 Pigs *14 Sheeps Villagers *Farmer Jerrett (male) *Farmer Ted (male) *Garth (male), retired Footman *Gerard (male) *Thornby (male), retired Footman *Benedict (male), Bandit leader disguised as victim *Mike (male) *Scott (male) *Joe (male) *Dean (male) *Stephanie (female) *Maria (female) *Amy Diane (female) *Matilda (female) *Alicia (female) **Garrett (kid) **Logan (kid) **James (kid) **Steven (kid) **Andrew (kid) **Little Timmy (kid) *Jeremy (kid) *Blake (kid) *Ryan (kid) *8 male unnamed villagers *8 female unnamed villagers *4 unnamed kids Transcript of the mission Recent orc uprisings in southern Lordaeron have forced the Alliance to take decisive measures. To contain the orcish threat, King Terenas has sent two of the realm's greatest paladins - his son, Prince Arthas, and the legendary Uther the Lightbringer - to deal with the orcs once and for all. ;Uther the Lightbringer :Welcome, Prince Arthas. The men and I are honored by your presence. ;Arthas :Can the formalities, Uther. I'm not king yet. It's good to see you. ;Uther the Lightbringer :You too, lad. I'm pleased that King Terenas sent you to help me. ;Arthas :Father still hopes your patience and experience might rub off on me. ;Uther the Lightbringer :It is a father's right to dream, isn't it? ;Arthas :Look, here's where we stand. Our scouts have confirmed that there is an orc encampment hidden somewhere over the next ridge. ;Uther the Lightbringer :As I suspected... ;Arthas :It gets worse. They're preparing to attack the nearby village of Strahnbrad. As far as we know, the village is completely defenseless. ;Uther the Lightbringer :I need to move against the orcs' base immediately. Can you handle Strahnbrad's defense on your own? ;Arthas :Of course, Uther. Don't worry about me. ;Uther the Lightbringer :Good. Meet me at the orc camp once you've saved the village. Be careful, Arthas. ;NEW UNIT ACQUIRED Footman - Footmen are versatile soldiers equipped for melee combat. HINT - Use Holy Light to heal wounded units. During the mission Note: you can visit the village to the south-west to obtain two more footmen and an optional quest. Farmer Ted: Welcome to our village. Maria: Hello! Stephanie: Greetings, milord! Thornby: We'll fight for Lordaeron. Get your swords! Alicia: Please, you're my only hope! A group of gnolls kidnapped my little Timmy and took him to their hideout in the forest. Could you find him and bring him home? ---- ;OPTIONAL QUEST Save Timmy - Slay the Gnoll kidnappers Save Timmy ::*Slay the Gnoll kidnappers ::Something has been agitating the local beasts lately. Just yesterday, a half-starved pack of Gnolls pillaged a local farmhouse, stealing livestock and kidnapping a young boy named Timmy. Hopefully, the cretins haven't eaten him yet. Tactics: To save Timmy go to the ruins taking the road north-east of the quest giver's farm and you will find two Level 1 Gnolls and a Level 1 Gnoll Poacher defending two cages (one of them with Timmy inside). Take out the gnolls (one of them drops a Potion of Healing) and you will be rewarded with a Ring of Protection. Little Timmy: Help! Help me, please. I'm trapped in the cage. Little Timmy: Please get me out of here. I want to go home. Alicia: Oh, thanks so much! I have a reward for you. NEW ITEM RECEIVED - Ring of Protection +1 : ---- Benedict: Save us! Footman: It's a trap! Benedict: Take everything, men. Take all the valuables. ---- Gerard: Help! Bandits are stealing our belongings! Menag: Heh! We'll take their coin just like everyone else's! Gerard: Those bandits stole my ledger. Without it, I will lose my entire farm! Please, retrieve it from their camp! It would mean so much to us. ;OPTIONAL QUEST Bandit Lord Bandit Lord :- Slay Menag, the Bandit Lord :- Return Ledger to Gerard :The cunning Bandit Lord, Menag, has been terrorizing the lands around Strahnbrad for months. He and his lackeys just made off with a ledger full of vital information regarding the estate of the local farmer, Gerard. Tactics: Follow Menag to his camp south-east of Gerald, killing three Bandits on the way. When you arive, Menag and his last bandits will attack Arthas and his forces. Destroy them (one of the Bandits drops a Potion of Mana); after Menag is killed, pick Gerard's Lost Ledger and go back to the cart by the bridge. Menag: Say your prayers! Gerard: Thank you for helping me. Gerard: Please, take this item. NEW ITEM RECEIVED: Tome of Strength. :Note: This tome isn't received as item in the inventory, but it increases Arthas' STR rating by 1 immediately. ---- Note: As Arthas approached the gates of Strahnbrad, a man ran outside fleeing from two Blackrock Orc Grunts. Dean: Save us! Grunt: He's escaping! Kill him! Arthas: Damn! The attack has already begun! To arms, my brothers! Defend Strahnbrad :-Travel to Strahnbrad :-Arthas must survive :-Defeat the Slave Master and his guards :Strahnbrad may already be under attack by Orcish forces! Immediate action must be taken! Make your way to the village and slay any marauding Orcs you encounter. Note: if after you enter Strahnbrad you go southwest you will find three footmen fighting two grunts, and you can help them win the battle. One footman is heard shouting: "Attack!" Note: in the northwest you will find the Slave Master and his two grunt guards. ;Slave Master :Haul these wretches off with the rest of them! ;Grunt :Move 'em out! Completion ;Sylvia :Bless you, Prince Arthas! ;Daniel :But what about the others who were taken away? ;Arthas :Don't worry, son. We'll find them and bring them home safe. ;Knight :Prince Arthas, Lord Uther needs you at the orc encampment immediately! ;Arthas :Never a dull moment... Let's get moving! Media External links